Tempester
Tempesta (テンペスター Tenpesutā) is a demon of the Dark Guild Tartarus and a member of the Nine Demon Gates. Appearance Tempesta is a muscular Demon of imposing height. He keeps partial parts of his facial region hidden underneath a hood, solely revealing his dark snout along with thin lips, and a full, chin curtain beard circling his jawline. Further, his loose hair elongates below his neck, covering parts of his cheekbones. When the upper area of his face becomes visible however, a set of oval eyes can be seen, with several strands of thick hair falling below his forehead. Tempesta dons a slightly revealing attire; leaving his chest and stomach exposed. Around the borders of the small cape covering his head lies a much lighter and intricate design arching away from the edges, with the tip of the hood curving upwards. The open-upper cape is connected by two, small strings located in front of his neck. Underneath the first cape, an identical one housing his shoulders and hips can be spotted, which he leaves open as well. Further below, Tempesta wears thick pants, possessing two sets of poleyn protecting his knees, along with heavy boots which spot several strings tied around the sides Personality Although Tempesta's persona remains clouded in mystery, he displays calmness, promptness and a cold nature as portrayed when he ambushes Yajima; the latter quickly enters the location and eradicates his mission without saying a word, targeting Yajima solely despite being confronted by three noteworthy Mages in the vicinity. Due to his body being revived all over again, he is unable to remember his name and no longer matters to him. History During the time the Nine Demon Gates reunite in order to begin their operation, Tempesta, as well as Jackal, is out on a mission. Tempesta arrives to Yajima's 8-Island restaurant in silence, greeting the Thunder God Tribe and the former Magic Council member with a powerful tornado that completely destroys the restaurant. Rapidly, he launches himself at Yajima, but is met by Freed Justine and Bickslow of Fairy Tail before he is able to come in contact with his target. However, he quickly pushes both Mages out of his way and proceeds to blow Yajima away with rapid wind currents emitted from his body when the elderly man attempts to attack. Sighing as Evergreen sends an attack towards him, he encompasses his arm with rapid wind to send her flying away with a punch. With all three Mages unable to move, he approaches Yajima, who questions his identity. Tempesta solely claims that he has no name, but reveals to be one of the Nine Demon Gates and his alias. He continues to inform Yajima that the gates of hell have open, grabbing him by the neck along the way. As he continues to strangle the man to death, a sudden lighting strikes his arm, causing him to release Yajima. Shortly afterwards, he looks back and is met by a powerful lighting bolt to his entire body. Looking at his attacker, Tempesta readies for battle with an angered expression. Tempesta glares at the man challenging him, furiously disregarding his cape as he does so. Now with his demonic body exposed, Tempesta leaves Laxus wide-eyed, and leaps at him with a swirling tornado encompassing his lower body. He delivers several punches surrounded by wind at the Mage, proving to be futile as Laxus easily evades them and smashes the latter's body into the ground. Shocked by Laxus' strength, Tempesta can only glare at the man as he is ambushed by yet another attack to his skull. Seemingly defeated, he lies on the ground as the Fairy Tail Mages and the former council member discuss what to do next. However, before they can discuss any further, Tempesta admits that Tartarus miscalculated their opponent's abilities, stating that he must sacrifice one of his lives; blowing himself up and releasing a black mist into the air shortly afterwards. Tempesta reveals to the Mages that said mist contaminates Eternano, hindering all Mages in the vicinity. Before taking his leave, Tempesta bids farewell to Laxus and his comrades. Later, at Tartarus' headquarters, with his body being reformed in a tank full of mysterious liquid, Tempesta apologizes to Kyouka for being a burden, though he is told that his formalities are not needed. Unable to remember his name, Tempesta tells Kyouka that every time his body is destroyed he forgets his name, and that therefore they hold no meaning for him. The Demon then asks Kyouka when his resurrection will be complete, to which he is told that it would normally only take one day, but they are running a different entity so it is taking longer than usual. Confused, Tempesta asks if there was another casualty, but he is informed that they are gaining a new comrade: Minerva Orlando is then seen floating in a tank, being turned into a Demon. Then, with the entrance of Franmalth, Tempesta remains silent as his teammate chastises him for the use of the "expensive" Magical Barrier Particles. When Franmalth finishes, Tempesta angrily blames Fairy Tail for the failure of his mission. Eventually, Tempesta's modifications are completed, with the Demon revealing his incapacity to remember his former body. Lamy, a Demon working for Kyouka, reminds him of his name, leading Tempesta to ponder her words. The small Demon then comments on his appearance, but Tempesta claims that it matters not to him. Just then, Jackal appears and grabs Lamy's attention. Looking at Jackal, Tempesta is asked if he remembers him. However, Lamy reminds Jackal of Tempesta's Curse's effect: he loses his memory everytime he is revived. As the Demons converse, Minerva, a new Demon, joins them, attaining Tempesta's attention. Then, with the entrance of Franmalth, Tempesta remains silent as his teammate chastises him for the use of the "expensive" Magical Barrier Particles. When Franmalth finishes, Tempesta angrily blames Fairy Tail for the failure of his mission. Eventually, Tempesta's modifications are completed, with the Demon revealing his incapacity to remember his former body. Lamy, a Demon working for Kyôka, reminds him of his name, leading Tempesta to ponder her words. The small Demon then comments on his appearance, but Tempesta claims that it matters not to him. Just then, Jackal appears and grabs Lamy's attention. Looking at Jackal, Tempesta is asked if he remembers him. However, Lamy reminds Jackal of Tempesta's Curse's effect: he loses his memory every time he is revived. As the Demons converse, Minerva, a new Demon, joins them, attaining Tempesta's attention. Later, after the Celestial Spirit King lays waste to Cube, Tempesta looks at the crumbling of his guild's fortress with a stern expression.14 Sensing that the Alegria Curse previously cast by Mard Geer to trap the Fairy Tail members has been lifted, Tempesta comes to the aid of Torafusa, Silver and Keyes when they are attacked, landing in the middle of the battlefield and using his Curse to try and blow away Gray, Juvia and Gajeel in a flurry of fire. However, his attack is swallowed entirely by Natsu, who also appears to fight. Facing off the Fairy Tail Mages, Tempesta prepares for a four on four battle. Silver is the first to launch an attack, rushing past the Fairy Tail Mages, grabbing Gray and vanishing. Seeing his teammate leap into action, Tempesta too begins to attack, creating a multitude of whirlwinds that pick up and throw around the remaining Fairy Tail members. However, Gajeel uses his iron body to weight himself to the ground, aiming a punch at Tempesta that is blocked by Torafusa, who comes to Tempesta's aid. As Torafusa and Keyes keep Gajeel and Juvia busy, Tempesta aims for Natsu, creating an orb of electricity around him and sending the Dragon Slayer to the ground. Relatively unharmed, Natsu calls Gajeel and Juvia together again to continue their assault, but Tempesta and his comrades parry their attacks. The battle continues and Tempesta is seen taking Natsu's attack with ease. Tempesta has the advantage over Natsu, as the latter's attacks have no effect and he easily attacks back. Later, when Lucy and Juvia are cornered, Tempesta prevents Natsu from helping them. However, the Demon is surprised when Keyes apparently kills the Mage, only to respond with shock when in fact Juvia is the one who defeats Keyes. Afterwards, Tempesta comments on the Magical Barrier Particles that affect Juvia after being in contact with Keyes' body and then states that he is bored with the battle, transforming into the Etherious form, along with Torafusa. However, Natsu and Gajeel overpower them in their dual-Dragon modes and Tempesta finds himself on the ground after a shower of assaults. After the fact, Tempesta scowls at his assaulters, but then resolves to merely sit and observe as Torafusa completely overwhelms their opponents after he makes use of his respective Curse: Tenchi Kaimei. Tempesta continues to spectate the battle and after Gajeel overcomes Torafusa, the Demon frowns, watching the black water disappear. Seeing Gajeel falter on his feet and fall to his knees, Tempesta starts to move, approaching the Dragon Slayer and preparing to kill him whilst he is too tired to fight back. However, just before he can lay a finger on the Fairy Tail Mage, Gray jumps in from the ceiling and fires an ice arrow at his feet. Pushed back, Tempesta hears Gray state that they need his blood to make a cure for the poison he infected Laxus and the Thunder God Tribe with, and, as Gray approaches to attack, uses his Curse to create a flurry of whirlwinds. Gray though merely freezes the wind currents and then attacks with his newly acquired Ice Devil Slayer Magic, slicing Tempesta open with an ice sword and downing the Demon in a single blow. Curse and Abilities Tempest Curse: Tempesta's Curse revolves around the use of violent storms, generating fierce tornadoes that wrap around his body and limbs. It has been portrayed that a lone tornado is strong enough to demolish Yajima's 8-Island restaurant in mere seconds, and reach immeasurable heights. Tempesta has also displayed transportational usage with said Curse, enveloping the desired body components in significantly rapid wind capable of wrecking anything within its range, and granting him with increased speed and defensive properties; appearing unharmed after receiving two direct Lighting attacks from S-Class Mage of Fairy Tail Laxus Dreyar. ◾Rumble: Tempesta creates a strong tornado capable of wrecking anything within its reach, including the ground beneath and buildings built from stones. ◾Cyclone: Placing a hand on an opponent, Tempesta is able to send them spinning away and prevent movement to the body. ◾Gust: When the opponent is at close range, Tempesta emits a hefty amount of wind from his body strong enough to send former Magic Council member Yajima flying several feet away, and leaving him out of breath. ◾Inferno: Tempesta breathes out a huge amount of flames that, in instant, cover the battlefield in order to burn away the target. ◾Thunderbolt: By raising his arm in an almost throwing-like motion, Tempesta is able to engulf an opponent in a sphere and then blast the target with a bolt of lightning. Magical Barrier Particles: Tempesta is able to seemingly make his body explode, turning it into thick black mist. The particles of this mist can damage the Eternano in the atmosphere and can cause both Magic deficiency and illness, specially in Mages. The only known time he has used this resulted in the death of over 100 victims to die, including individuals that did not possess Magic. Trivia *"Tempesta" is Catalan and Italian for storm. Gallery Tempester 4.jpg Tempester full_appearance.jpg|Tempesta original form Tempesta's New Body.png Tempesta.png O019.jpg Category:Aerokinetic Villains Category:Demon Category:Destroyers Category:Fairy Tail Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Revived Villains Category:Poisoner Category:Evil Creation Category:Curse-Bearers Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Electrokinetic Villains Category:Fighter Category:Pyrotic Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Elementals Category:Mass Murderer Category:Benzinikinetic Villains Category:Deceased Villains